


Guardians Of Pokemon And Love. (Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Love Story.)

by AmeliaMerrill



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Ben Love Story, F/M, Female Ranger, Pokemon Ranger Guardian Sign, Romance, Ukulele Pichu - Freeform, fan fiction, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMerrill/pseuds/AmeliaMerrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallows the Pokemon Ranger Guardian Sign game, but I will be changing a few small things. I am not really sure what to put for a description, but if you like the game or even just the Pokemon world give this a try! The Pairing will be Ben and my OC. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians Of Pokemon And Love. (Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Love Story.)

-The Skies Above Oblivia Region-

Tired Person Pov-

The sky was bright blue with wisp of light clouds it was the perfect day to be out and about, that is if your not Latias. Said Pokemon we being chased by two people who where shooting at it with Plasma Cannons. As they shot, shouting could be heard “Just give up already! Do you really Think you can get away?! You just don’t know when to give up!” They flew in closer, but before they could reach the Pokemon another cry was heard. Shocked they both turned as one stuttered out “Wh- who's that?!” Flying in from behind was a Staraptor with a girl riding on top. The girl yelled at the two people in front of her “Hey why don't you guys pick on some one your own size?!” The female said, the girl who had been chasing the Pokemon said to her partner “Red goggles, a yellow scarf... And a Capture Styler...” The guy looked over at the girl on the Staraptor and said “Your... A Pokemon Ranger!!” The girl smiled and said “Well you two are smarter then you look!” At that moment a robotic voice was head it said “You adversaries are using Pokemon to attack. Please computer the Pokemon in order to calm them down.” The girl smiled and said “This will be fun. Capture On!” After a few seconds the angry Pidgey had been captured and was calmed down.

As a result of the two being distracted Latias was able to get away. The Ranger smiled as she heard the guy say “Not only was our Pidgey captured our target got away! It's hard to believe that someone could pull off a midair capture like that. Your something else!” The Ranger smiled again then sighed as the female in front of her said “Oblivia's very peaceful. We don't need Rangers like you!” The guy looked over at his partner who nodded as he said “This is how be depose of unnecessary trash! With Plasma Cannons!” As he said this he shot at the Ranger who easily dodged the attack. Looking over at his partner then back he stuttered out “How did you dodge my attack?!” The girl laughed and said “Lets see you try and dodge two attacks at once!” A warning came through in the same robotic voice, but this time it was ignored as the Ranger moved quickly to dodge the two attacks. After a few shots both where freaking out about there Plasma Cannons batteries being dead. The girl sighed as she said “Maybe scaring our target with wild firing was not the beast idea... I guess we'll just have to ram her.” The ranger look over at them shocked as she said “That's not going to happen!” As the two got ready to fly right at her there was another Staraptor cry fallowed by a male voice shouting “Wait a second! Let's make this a fair fight!” The Ranger turned a bit and pulled off to the left side knowing that voice. She smiled as she looked over and said “Well it took you long enough slow poke!” The other Ranger looked back at her and said “Yeah, yeah what ever. Who are your new friends?' The guy in front of the two started panicking as he said “Oh crap! There are more then one of them!” The girl also started to freak out as she said “The Plasma Cannons aren’t working! Rangers keep popping up, I hate to say it, but it looks like was have to make a run for it!” Both Rangers looked at each other as they nodded in agreement that no matter what these two where not getting away.

Before either team could make a move to run or to chase there was a new voice that yelled “Wait, There is one more on our side now, as well!” Both rangers flew back a bit as another person in red flew up from below the clouds. The two in front of the Rangers yelled out “Our leader! They're Pokemon Rangers!” The Rangers looked at each other the back at the guy in front of him as he said “I can see that. This is the first time I have seen flying Rangers, though.” Both Rangers smiled and said “Well that is one of our specialties.” The guy in red shook his head and said Well two aerial Ranger brats putting an airs with their bright red goggles and yellow scarves... what a joke!” Both Rangers glared at him as the guy yelled “So we're the joke, huh? At least we aren't the leader of a team that can't handle a couple of 'brats'!” The other ranger looked over and said “Hey Ben calm down this guy is just trying to piss us off don't let him get into your head.” Ben looked over at his partner then sighed before looking back at the guy in red who said “Hey do you know the consequences for mouthing off like that? I have just the sport for a tough talking BRAT like you... Skydiving...with no parachute! Take that!” as he yelled he shot a giant plasma beam at Ben.

There was a bright flash of light then everything was back to normal, or so it seemed. When Ben opened his eyes he was shocked to see that he was still in the air. He looked over as he head the guy in red say “Sacrificing herself to save another...how bold. You should at least thank your girlfriend for saving you. Cause now shes hurtling headfirst into the ocean.” Ben looked around hoping that this was not true as he asked “What she saved me and now she is falling into the ocean?!” The guy in red laughed as he said “Well now...you seem to be very lucky. Maybe we should take you as our good luck charm....”

??? Pov-

With out even thinking I flew in font of my best friend and partner taking the hit for him causing me to fall from my Staraptor and then through the sky. I could not help, but freak out as bit as I went rushing down to the water below me. Right before I hit the water I pulled my re-breather out and got it into place. Once I was in the water however my Capture Styler popped off, my Voice Nav. started telling me to reattach it and that it was urgent. It stated to buzz out though as it said it for the third time. As I swam down to grab it a Mantyke grabbed it and started to swim down. I sighed a bit then swam down after it, the poor little guy was a bit freaked out about me swimming after him so he started to make bubbles to try and stop me. After a bit I caught up to him getting my Styler back and reattaching it. I looked down at the stone under my and saw a strange designed. Before I could look at it more Voice Nave. started beeping and saying “Danger! Danger! Massive object approaching!” I looked around for what it was talking about then saw a gigantic sub coming my way. I panicked for a second then started trying to swim away, but no matter how hard I tried the current kept on pulling me back. The next thing I knew I woke up and I was laying on a beach.

I sat up a bit as I heard Voice Nav. saying sea water had perpetrated the crickets and it was making a buzzing noise. I looked down at it muttering “Crap the professor is going to be pissed that I busted this...” I sighed as the Voice Nav. contented saying “This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia region... Bzzz... Recovering Voice Nav. program. Recovering Voice Nav. program. Please verify that you own this Styler by stating your name.” I looked down and said in a clear voice “This is Ranger Emilie signing in.” There was a pause then it said “Your name has been verified. Recovery is almost complete... The Styler communication function cannot be recovered communication with Ben is currently impossible. Current location... X Coordinate 055665 Y Coordinate 355671. You are currently on Dolce Island in the Oblivia region.” I looked down and sighed as I muttered to my self “So you remembered Ben way to go...” I shook my head and started to walk farther in hoping to find someway to get to Renbow. As I walked farther in I found it funny that I did not run into may Pokemon. I stopped when I saw a little Pichu running around it seamed like he was looking for someone or something. When he saw me he got really upset and started to attack. As he jumped forward I rolled to the side and yelled “Capture On!” I smiled as I easily captured Pichu, I walked over and patted his head as I said “Hey little guy it's okay I am a Pokemon Ranger. It's my job to protect Pokemon so I won't hurt you.” He smiled up at me as he cheered and then played his little Ukulele.

I looked up as I heard a old mans voice yelling “Hey Pichu. You're okay!” I looked down at the little Pokemon in front of me he was looking at the old man as he said “Pichuu.” The man smiled down at him for a second before looking around and asking the little Pokemon “Huh. Where are all your other little Pichu friends?” I looked at Pichu as he looked down and said quietly “Pichu...” I leaned down a bit to pat his head as I said “It's okay I know they will turn up soon.” The old man looked at the Pichu and said “Don't know, huh? Who where those folks who showed up on those UFO-lookin' things anyhow? I was far away so I couldn't see very well...” He looked over at me as if just now noticing me he walked up and said “Well, what do we have here? A Pokemon Ranger! I've never seen ya 'round these parts. What's your name, dear.” I smiled at him then nodded saying “Well I have just been assigned to help out in the area. And my name is Emilie, it's very nice to meet you sir.” He nodded as he said “Emilie, huh? Not a bad name. And you can drop the sir, the names Booker, master shipbuilder from Renbow Island across the way.” I nodded and said “Well its a pleasure to meet you Booker.” I looked down as Pichu jumped in front of him and smiled.

Booker went on to tell me how he had a little life raft ready if there ever came a time that the Pokemon here needed it. I smiled then the though hit me 'If he has a boat then he could help me get to Renbow to meet up with the Area Ranger over there.' I was about to ask for a ride when Pichu jumped up again then strummed his little Ukulele. I smiled down at him again as I patted his head and said “We did not forget about you little guy, how could we.” He smiled at me as Booker said “Seems little Ukulele Pichu has taken a shining to you!” I smiled up at him as Pichu rubbed against my leg. I looked back at the little guy and said “I have always loved Pokemon that's why I became a Rangers...” I looked up to see Booker smiling as he said “I came up with his nickname cause of the little blue Ukulele. It looks great on him, eh?” I nodded as I asked “Did you make it for him?” He nodded and said “This little guys smile always makes me feel better when I'm worn out from a long day. So one day I just threw this together from some leftover wood.” I laughed as Pichu began playing again as if putting on a show for us.

I clapped when he had finished causing him cheer and jump onto my shoulder nuzzling his face on mine. I laughed and said “Hey that tickles!” Booker smiled at us then looked serious as he asked “By the by have you ever seen a UFO?” I looked at him confused, but before I could say anything he said “I was walking on the beach when I saw UFOs flyin' above Dolce Island... I was worried about the Pokemon so I hurried over on my boat. When I got here a suspicious group was chasin' 'round the Pokemon. Before I could holler they disappeared into the sky on those UFOs. Where they aliens?” I looked down as I sighed and said softly to my self “Those sound like the guys I am after...” I looked up as Booker said “This Pichu was fine, but there is no sign of his little pals or any other of it little friends...” I looked to Pichu, who had since hoped off my shoulder, he looked upset as he let out a little sigh. I was about to comfort him when Booker shook his head and said “They must have hide themselves somewhere. By the way young lady this here is no place to camp. Want me to take you over to Renbow Island?” I smiled at him as I said “Yeah that would be great. I was head there before... uh never mind thanks for the ride.” He looked at me for a second be nodding and saying yeah. I bent down to Pichu and said “Bye for now Buddy good luck finding your friends. I will come back sometime so we can all play together, okay?” He smiled at me then ran off into the bushes. I stood up and asked Booker “So your parked on the back side if the island right?” He nodded and said “Yep just fallow that trail.” I nodded and started walking.

The walk to the other side of the island was clam not much was said between the two of us, but it was a very nice quiet. When we got to the cliff top on the other side we could see a much bigger island in the distance. I was looking over mesmerized as Booker said “That's where we're headed, Renbow Island. I live in Cocona Village on that island. That island boats bountiful Pokemon-filled nature, simple and honest folks, and the magnificent Wireless Tower. You can see it just on top of that mountain over there.” I looked over at him as I though 'Okay I should be able to use that to a least get a hold of the professor to update him on whats happening.' I nodded to Booker and said “It sounds like a wonderful place to live.” He smiled at me and nodded as he said “Yes it is. The boat is just up ahead not to far now.” I nodded and started to walk again as Booker fallowed behind at a bit slower pace. As the trees thinned out I slowed down once again I was greeted by a breath taking view. Booker continued to walk as I stood there looking out at the clear blue water and sky. I walked over as I heard Booker gasp then say “What? My boat is gone?!” He walked back to where I was standing his head was hung a bit as he said “I must have been in such a rush that I plum forgot to tie my boat to the pier... I may be a master boat builder, but I'm a tad rash and tend to do things like that from time to time... Now I've done it... I can't get back to Renbow now.” I reached out to pat his shoulder and say “Hey it's okay we all make mistakes from time to time.” But before I could say anything he shot up and said “I've got it! We can just use the ship I've started buildin'!” I looked at him shocked, but he just smiled and waved me off saying “No need fer the worried face. Even if it ain't finished, I still built it! It's safer then other people's finished boats... I need a favor though, Emilie. Could you push the boat into the ocean? Usually I need about five strong blocks to move it, but today all I got is you. You're a Ranger, so you can figure somethin' out right?” I nodded and walked off.

As I walked I muttered to my self “Yeah I am a Ranger, but that does not always mean I can fix every problem... I think we found that out earlier.” I sighed as I walked back the way that was had come, I think I saw an Ursaring I am sure he could help me out. I walked back to the hill top and smiled as I saw said Pokemon roaming around the hill top. I took a deep breath then stepped closer and said Capture On! I smiled as the capture ended saying Capture Complete! The Ursaring walked over to me happily as I looked up at him and asked “Hey do you think you could help me push a boat down the cliff over by the beach?” He nodded and fallowed behind me as I walked back to the boat. I walked over to the boat with Ursaring who looked down at me then at the boat as he said “Ursa?” I nodded and said “Yep that's the one.” He nodded then walked over and used tackle to push it down the hill and into the water. I smiled at him and patted his arm saying “Thanks for the help bud!” He smiled at me then patted my head before walking into the woods right behind us.

Booker looked down to the water then back at me as he said “That's a Pokemon Ranger for you! Well now we can get to Renbow.” He walked down to the water quickly to check the boat over before we left. I walked after him slowly taking in the island a bit more before I left for Renbow. Once I got to the boat Booker looked over and asked “Well are you ready to get goin'?” I nodded and said “Yeah I am good to go, thanks again for the ride.” He nodded and said “No problem, now comes our long voyage shall begin!... Well actually, it's over in a flash. I've just always been wantin' to say that.” I smiled at him as he laughed. As we where about to get into the boat a cry was heard I turned knowing it. Running down the beach was Pichu, he ran and jumped so that he landed in my arms. I smiled at him as Booker asked “Pichu, what's wrong little guy? You couldn't find yer friends? Which means there aren’t hear anymore?” I looked down at Pichu who sighed and nodded, I patted his head hoping to make him feel a bit better. He looked up at me then smiled and rubbed his face against mine just like last time. Booker looked at us as he said “Hmm. It seems little Pichu wants to look for it's friends and it seems he has also taken quiet the likin' to you.” I smiled down at the little guy again then at Booker as I said “Well the feeling in shared by me.” He nodded then climbed onto the boat ushering me on behind him, I climbed in holding onto Pichu.

-The Shore Of Renbow Island Cocona Village-

Emilie's Pov-

I looked around the little beach area as I hoped off the boat, it seemed so calm here. I looked over as Booker said “Pretty quick, wasn't it? My house is right over there, by the way.” He pointed to the house that sat right at the edge of what must be the village and the beach. I fallowed after him as he started to walk forward. We stopped as a group of kids came running over to us smiling and saying “Welcome back, Booker!” I looked over to the older man and saw him smiling from ear to ear as he said “Oh, hello there, Ralph. You're nice and dirty already. And full of energy as always, I see.” The little boy in front blushed a bit and looked down saying “You're embarrassing me. That's a wired compliment, by the way...” He looked over at me so I smiled and waved as he asked “Who's that?” Booker turned to me and smiled saying “Well this here's Emilie she's a Pokemon Ranger.” I nodded and all the kids freaked out then crowded around me saying “Really? But your uniform is different.” Another jumped up and down saying “I have never seen a Ranger with red goggles and a yellow scarf before.” I smiled at the kids as I said “Yeah well I am a different kind of Ranger.” They all smiled even bigger as Booker said “The uniform does seem a little different. There's no doubt Emilie's a Ranger, though. The proof is that I saw the whirlin' round stuff with my own eyes.” I smiled at him and was about to say it was called a capture, but the little boy Ralph beat me to it. He looked up at me really existed as he said “Whirl stuff around? Do you mean a capture?! If that's what it was, I sure wish I could've seen it!” I patted his head and said “Maybe after I rest for a bit I will show you, how does that sound?” He smiled at me then looked over as Pichu cheered behind Booker.

I looked at the little guy and smiled he is just so happy all the time. I was pulled out of my thought as Ralph said “You sure don't see Ukulele Pichu come to this island often.” Pichu looked over at him then around as if looking for something again. I looked up as Ralph said “I am going to tell everyone a Ranger has come to our village, 'cause I think everyone is worried about this UFO stuff.” Ralph ran off fallowed closely by his friends before either Booker or I could say anything. I smiled after him thinking about how when Ben I where younger we where always getting into trouble. I was again pulled out of my thoughts as Booker sill looking after the kids said “Ralph is such a reliable boy. He could probably tell you lots about this island as well, if you need any help.... By the by I bet your plum tuckered out form everythin' today. Why don’t you rest at my place for a spell? You come along now, too Pichu.” I nodded and then stretched saying “That would be nice thank you.” He smiled at me then lead me to his house with Pichu fallowing behind.

I looked around as we walked into Booker's house is was much bigger then it looked from the outside. A younger man maybe about twenty walked over as we walked in and said “Welcome home, boss! Uh who is the person with you?” He went on to ramble about how I must be here to replace him or something. I shook my head and said “No that's not whats happened...” Booker held a hand up to me, shushing me. I held in a giggle as he said “Emilie is not here to do that... Now if you don't have anythin' better to do then dream up lame stories, why don't you hurry up and get our guest some tea!” I smiled as the guys said “Whew I am so relived to hear that.” He ran over to the stove then and started some water boiling. I looked over at Booker as he said “That's my apprentice shipbuilder, Nick. He's a hard worker, but he has a wild imagination and he's always worryin' about foolish things. 'Cause of that his work gets interrupted all the time... By the way Emilie what brings you to Oblivia? If you don't mind me asking.” I shook my head and then took a seat at the table across from Booker at the table, Nick soon joined us with the tea.

I took a drink of my warm tea then said “I was sent here with my partner on a mission to investigate the Pokemon Pinchers. There has been more and more reports coming from this area, so the union thought it would be best to send us out here. On the way here however we ran into some of the Pinchers, those UFO things are how they get around. Well they where attacking Latias, so my partner Ben and I went after them. During the case Ben and I got separated, I was able to distract them long enough for Latias to get away. After a bit Ben caught up to us, but not long after another guy showed up he was a bit different tho he was there leader... He tried to provoke us and in a way it worked on Ben, but he shook it off and then started to yell at there leader. Well that just pissed him off even more so he charged up a plasma cannon and shot... I was fast enough to get in front of Ben, but I fell into the ocean and was swept a shore by a giant sub. I am assuming that is where the Pinchers that you saw on the island came from. I am sorry that I not did not wake up fast enough to save the Pokemon... I will make sure that they all get back safely though...” Booker nodded and all was quiet for a minute before he said “So what your saying is those Pinchers are the reason Dolce Island Pokemon are all missing. And don’t put your self down there was nothing could have done.” I nodded as I looked down my phist where clenched under the table I hate not being able to help.

I looked up as Nick said “What I find worrying is your story about the other Ranger. Oh no could it be?! Your partner's been caught by the bad guys and is bound with ropes in...” I was shaking from both frustration and fear for Ben as Nick spoke. I was only able to stop as Booker said “Nick! Knock off the worthless daydreamin'! Can't you see your upsetting her?!” Nick looked at Booker then me as he said “S-sorry!” I just shook my head and muttered it's fine. It was quiet again for a few minutes as we all drank our tea. The quiet was broken as Booker said “Emilie, being separated from your partner and washin' up here has probably made you a little unsure, but don’t you worry none. I'm here, so is energetic little Ralph and even my apprentice Nick... You're not alone.” I smiled at him then nodded and said quietly thank you. He mentioned Ukulele Pichu and when he did I noticed that he was not here I looked around, but did not see him anywhere. As Booker said something about it Ralph ran into the house out of breath. I stood up along with Booker as the little boy said “W-we've got big trouble!” I looked at him concerned as Booker said “Did your mom catch you playin' tricks again?” Ralph shook his head and said quickly “No, that's not it! The UFO's are back! I saw them flying, one after another!” I looked at the boy and could tell this was not a lie I was out the door before another word could be said. I am not letting them get away this time!

I ran down the beach and into town when I heard a voice yelling my name. I turned to see Ralph running after me, he stopped when he got to me and said “I am coming with you! At least let me show you the way to the woods where they where headed.” I looked down at the little boy and for a moment I saw a flash of Ben when we where younger. I smiled and patted his head saying “Sounds like a plan to me.” He smiled and started running ahead saying okay fallow me! I ran after him fallowing him through the village and then over to where the woods where. A man called out to us and said “Hey wait! If you're going into the woods be careful the Pokemon are all frightened by the commotion with the UFO's. I won't stop you from going in there just be careful.” I nodded and said thanks as he walked off back to where he had been standing. I looked down at Ralph and said “Stay close when Pokemon are scared they will act different then normal.” He nodded and moved closer to me as we walked into the woods. As we moved farther in to the woods I head a voice saying “Hey you! Don't you dare stand in my way! This what you'll get! These new Control Gauntlet things they gave us are really great! I have no idea how they work, but it's easy to catch Pokemon with them.” I heard another voice after some foot steps “What are you doing talking to yourself and slaking off on guard duty? Get back to your post! Now!” I heard the first person sigh then he said “I still don't think we really need to have someone on watch... I- I'm going though.” I heard foot steps again this time going away from where we where standing.

I looked down as Ralph said “Those guys are Pokemon Pinchers? Wow they're really bad! Ranger please help the Pokemon!” I smiled at him and nodded saying “Yeah I will that's what I was sent here to do!” He smiled at me as we started to walk again, soon we made it to the entrance to he cave I put my hand out to stop Ralph when he looked up at me I put a finger up to my mouth. I then pointed over to where some Pinchers where talking. We crept forward a little bit so we could hear what they where saying. The same guy from earlier was saying “I wonder how things are going with the secret team in the cave...” The girl who had yelled at him earlier said “Who knows? It's our job to guard the entrance. You shouldn't be thinking about anything else.” As they where talking, out of the bushes ran little Ukulele Pichu. I watched ready to act if I need to help out as the guy said “What's with this thing? Got a ukulele on it's back. Like it could actually play...” I started to creep forward as the girl said “I've seen it before! It got away from me recently!” I stopped as the guy said “Could it be? Did it chased us here because of we caught it's friends?” I looked at Pichu who was shaking with what I can only assume was anger and fear. The girl looked at her partner and said “Do Pokemon even feel friendship? It's a little unbelievable, but whatever. I'll let you see your friends. Just stand still and let me pinch you.” I heard a growl come from Pichu as he got ready to fight the girl. She laughed and said “What's with that aggressive posture? It's got a pretty nasty glare for being so cute.” I started to move forward to stop them as they tried to us there Capture Gauntlets, but before I could get to far Ralph who had stayed hidden ran out and yelled STOP!

I ran after him muttering “Yep just like Ben...” As I ran up the girl Pinchers said “Now, kid would you just leave us alone here... Huh a Pokemon Ranger?!” I smiled as I stepped in front of Ralph and said “You got that right.” The guy looked at me confused as he said “I thought there was only one old Ranger in Oblivia!” I smirked and said “Well you got that one wrong didn't ya.” He glared at me as he said “Well then, we'll just have to get rid of the extra one! Buizel! Croagunk! Charge!” I got ready for the attack as I told Ralph “Stay back I don’t want you to get hurt!” He just nodded and said okay. As the two charged at me I yelled Capture On! I had no choice, but to do a double capture and that is a bit harder. I smiled as I said Capture Complete and both the Pokemon came back to there senses. The Pinchers panicked as there Pokemon ran off back to where they had come form. I looked over as the guy said “How embarrassing...” The girl nodded and said “This is to much!” Then with out a warning they both flew off. I sighed then looked over at Pichu as Ralph asked “Pichu are you okay?” I smiled at the little guy as he nodded and then ran off into the cave. Ralph called after him, but I just patted his shoulder and said “Stay out here I will bring him back safely I have some unfinished business with the Pinchers.” He looked up at me then shook his head and said “No way I have come this far I am going with you!” I sighed and rubbed the back of my head before saying “Uh okay fine just make sure and stay close alright.” He nodded and fallowed closely again as we walked in to the cave. I looked around when we got in, but it was dark besides a small light far off.

I looked down at Ralph and said “You have to be really quiet, okay?” He nodded then we made our way over to the light hearing quiet voices. Before we could get all the way to where the light was coming form I saw Pichu stopped in front of an older man who was saying “I've told you not to come in here!” I ran over with Ralph right behind me ready to help Pichu, but I was surprised as Ralph called out to the man “Arley! Your Okay!” I looked down at the kid by my side then up at the man as he said “Ralph?! I've told you thousands of times not to come in here! It's to dangerous! And what's this... Based on how you look, I’ll bet your a Pokemon Ranger.” I nodded and said “Yes sir and please don’t be mad at Ralph he was helping me get here, and he was very worried about you.” Ralph looked up at me then nodded and said “Yeah when you didn't come back, I was really, really worried! This Ranger has come here so I asked her for some help to look for you together.” The man looked down at Ralph then back at me before saying “I see. I am sorry for getting angry with you. But I'm okay really there was no need to trouble this Ranger.” I shook my head and said “It's no trouble I am here to help.” Arley nodded and Ralph just sighed and said “Even though you're pretty old...” I tired and failed to cover up my giggle as Arley sighed blushed a bit.

He looked down at the little boy and said “Come on, Ralph! Actually I came here because I wanted to see what these guys are up to. They seem to need something from the Monument deep in this cave. It looks like they're only investigating the Monument while a rather powerful Pokemon is lured away. It does not look like they intend to harm the village right now.” I nodded and said “That's good, but I still need to find out what there up to in there.” As I said this Pichu ran around Arley who yelled after him “Hey! Wait!” I ran right after Pichu not caring if this guy tried to stop me or not. As we ran in I heard the voices from earlier, but louder “We got the Emblem!” Then I heard Pichu crying out and the same voice asking “Wh-what's it doing?” Another voice said “You shouldn't interferer with other people's work. Whoa! What? Going to give me a shock, huh? Like I'd let you! This is what you get!” Right as we got into the room Pichu was thrown into a wall by the Pincher. He shook his head then started to freak out as he saw his ukulele was broken I glared at the two Pinchers as on said “Ah you broke it's ukulele, huh? You are quiet the villain.” I was really pissed now as I yelled “Hey ass holes why don’t you pick on someone your own size... Or are you just afraid you'll get beat by a girl?” They looked at me shocked as one said “It can't be! A Pokemon Ranger?! What are those guards doing, anyway?” I smirked and said “Well if your talking about the two out front, they are running home with their tails between their legs.” They both looked at me shocked the one said “Hey partner get the Z.Z Flyer ready. I can handle these brats on my own.” I snickered as I said “Bring it on! I will beat you just like the other two.” He glared at me again as he called out a Cranidos.

I dodged as the Pokemon ran at me trying to headbutt me into the wall. I jumped again then yelled Capture On! I worked fast well the mind controlled Pokemon was confused. After a few seconds I said Capture Complete as I looked to where the Pinchers where I noticed them riding on the Z.Z Flyers ready to run. I glared after then as the other one said “There was really no reason to fight we got what we wanted... If we have the Emblem there's no reason to hang around. Smell ya later, Ranger!” They started to fly off but one of them ran in to another girl who yelled “Eeek! Watch it!” I sighed as they started to bicker between themselves my interest peaked tho when the guy who used Cranidos said “You're supposed to be luring Raikou away from here!” The girl started yelling again “Don't get mad at me! You ran into me! It seemed like there was a commotion around the Monument, so I came here to see what was going on!” The guy who broke Pichu's ukulele said “So that means... Raikou is?” As he said this a loud roar sounded through the cave, fallowed by what sounded like lightning. The next thing I knew Raikou was in front of the Pinchers and he did not look happy at all. The Pinchers freaked out and flew off with the Pokemon right on there heels.

I looked down as Ralph said “Wasn't that the legendary Pokemon Raikou just now? I can't believe we met Raikou! That was really lucky!” I looked over as I hear Pichu say quietly “Pi....chu...” I walked over and patted his head saying “Hey its okay bud.” He looked up at me then picked up the pieces and ran out with an excited cry. Ralph yelled after him “Wait! Pichu!” I just shook my head and said “Don't worry he is stronger then you think he will be okay.” I walked over as Arley walked in and said “Those disrespectful simpletons. I thought they where only investigating the Monument.” I looked up to see that the face of the stone Monument was partiality destroyed. I looked over at Ralph as he said “Hey Arley. What was written on the Monument anyway?” I looked at the older man as he rubbed the back of his head and said “I can't read it because it was written in letters from long ago, but I've heard that something about Raikou was written on it.” I looked back at the Monument as I thought that must be why he was so upset earlier... I vaguely heard Ralph asking if it had something to do with the story, but it was getting hard to concentrate on anything because of how tired I was starting to feel. I looked down at Ralph as he said “Emilie, thank you for driving off the Pinchers! Thanks to you, Arley didn't have to overdo it chasing those dangerous bad guys. I already know what Rangers say at a time like this! That was an excellent Mission Clear, Ranger!” I smiled down at him as he looked at me with excitement and hope, I rolled my eyes a bit and then did my “Ranger Pose” making Ralph smile even bigger if that is possible.

I looked over as Arley said “Why don't we head back to Cocona Village? You look like your about ready to fall asleep standing up miss Ranger.” I blushed and said quietly “I am fine, but thanks for the concern.” Both he and Ralph laughed as I tried to hide a yawn. I smiled and said “Whatever lets just get back to the village...” They both nodded and we started the walk back, it was quiet and relaxing to just take our time. As we got back to the village I was surprised to see another older man standing and talking with an elder of the village who seemed to be getting some medicine. As we walked up Arley said “Dr. Edwards. How have you been?” The doctor turned to face us as he said “Why hello there, Arley. You're looking as muscular as ever. I'm impressed that you keep training daily at your age.” He looked over at me and said “By the way, who is the young person with you?” I smiled and was about to introduce myself when Ralph jumped in front of me and said “This is Emilie, a Pokemon Ranger.” I smiled at him then looked up as the doctor walked forward with his hand out for me to shake saying “Pleasure to make your acquaintances. My name is Edward. I take care of the sick and injured villagers all over Oblivia.” I shook his hand and said “It's nice to meet you.” I looked over as Arley said “Is someone around here not feeling well?” I zoned out as I hide a yawn, not wanting to seem rude. I looked up at Arley as he patted my shoulder and said “Thanks for your help, little miss Ranger.” I nodded and said “It was my pleasure.” Ralph laughed as he nudged me and said “Arley is really strong, but he's way older then you would think, so... Oops! I said it again! Arley I'm sorry I hope you feel better soon.” Arley nodded and walked off with the doctor.

I looked after them for a second then at Ralph as he said “Do you think he's mad? By the way... Did anyone see a Pichu with a broken ukulele on its back?” Most people shook there heads, but the older man said “I just saw that Pichu. It was running towards Booker's house.” I nodded and said thanks as Ralph asked if he might be hurt or something, he turned and looked at me saying we should get going. I nodded then started to walk back to the house with Ralph right behind me. When we got to the house I saw little Pichu standing there with the broken ukulele in front of him and Booker. I smiled down at him and said “I am glad you made it back here safely... your not hurt are you?” He shook his head and looked down at him broken ukulele then at Booker who sighed and looked at me. I rubbed the back of my head not knowing what to say. He sighed again and said “I know you must be tired, but there is one more thing I must ask you to do.... Pichu has been askin' me to fix this, but I need some materials to fix them. It's hard to find, but I have some hidden on Dolce Island in a tricky place...” I nodded and was about to answer when Nick piped up and said “I can get it for you. Since everyone seems to be occupied...” I smiled at him as Booker said “You should really be occupied helpin' me build boats... But I’ll leave it to you, Nick. The material that can fix it are hidden in the hallow tree trunk.” Nick nodded and said “Okay I got it! But if I see that bad bunch on Dolce Island, and I get caught because of my bad luck and get bound with rope a smidgeon on the thigh side...” I sighed and rubbed my head thinking 'This guy never stops with the daydreams does he?'

I looked up as I heard Booker say “Emilie, will you help him? I'd be worried if I sent Nick alone.” I nodded as Nick said “I am sure I'll be just fine... Except that... It's not a bad idea to go with a Ranger. Will you come with me?” I smiled at him as I said “Well it is my job to make sure that all people and Pokemon stay safe... so yeah why not.” Nick smiled and walked over saying ready to go when you are, I nodded and started out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my other stories I have this posted on my Quotev as well. http://www.quotev.com/AmeliaMerrill


End file.
